5 Simple Rules
by AmandaOdair
Summary: Pest set up five rules in order for him and Jane to be together, she had to follow them, for her own safety, and she gladly agreed to them and lived by them. Well, that was until the attack on the block happen, that was the day all rules where broken, and all expectations as well. Of course the question here is, who is going to step up and fight?
1. Prologue

**I don't own any character's, except Jane and Caroline.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Block wasn't only made up of hooligans, it also had people like my sister and I. We were normal people, weren't in gangs, we didn't smoke, okay we sometimes got drunk, but who doesn't? Once in a while our lives would intertwine with Moses' gang, but it only went as far as talking and hanging out in the lobby.

Mostly, because we knew they weren't the best crowd, and we didn't have the background that led us to be in a gang. Yeah, those boys didn't truly want to be in a gang, they just felt that being in one was the only way.

Moses, with his uncle always being away and almost no money; he felt he had to find a way to defend himself and make some money. Biggz, he's mom had lost her job and went into depression; only relief was the gang. Dennis, all of his brother's went to college and where successful, except Dennis has always struggled, because he has dyslexia. He felt he was only good for gang and violence. Jerome, he was always picked on for being too smart and yet having no money, in this gang he found a way to have friends, and get some money along the way. Finally, Pest living with his grandma because everyone else left him; he found a place he belonged in the gang… and weed.

They choose to be in the gang, but you could see why.

My sister and I don't have any issues. Mom and dad together, we have enough money, and we are both normal. No excuse for being in a gang, we watched from the outside.

That was of course, until my drunken ass hooked up with Pest at party that Tia threw. He was high, I was drunk, and one thing led to another and well you know the rest. Obviously, we didn't start dating after the hook up.

But it was extremely awkward after it, every morning when my sister and I would go down to the lobby to go to school; the boys would be there…

* * *

"So it's been three weeks since you slept with him and he still hasn't tried to ask you out?" Caroline asked as we walked down the hallway to the elevator. I sighed, as she opened her school bag and sprayed some perfume into the hall.

We lived on the 11th floor, right under Ron's floor, which means it always smelled like weed, but my parents ignored it.

"Carol, when was the last time any guy you slept with asked you out." I told her as I pressed the elevator button. I desperately wanted to change the subject, because it was known fact that I had school girl crush on Pest since we moved into the Block three years ago. Plus, it'd be an understatement if I said he was alright in bed.

"Oh Little Jane, it's pretty obvious that after you hooked up with him that, the little crush turned into something more. So, don't try to change the subject." Caroline teased me, I glared at her. "He hasn't even tried to talk to you?"

I was about to answer when the elevator doors opened, we got in and I prepared to explain to my older sister, my relationship with Pest.

"Yeah, he's tried to talk to me, and we've been texting and talking on the phone; but nothing more." I mumbled. Caroline's brown eyes looked at me as if I was insane.

"You had sex! What more is there?" She practically yelled; I chuckled at her expression. We looked forward and both sighed. We weren't twins, just sisters, we where one and a half year apart, but we where our only friends.

We didn't like Tia or Dimples, or any of those girls; we kept to ourselves, well, most of the time at least.

"I'm just saying, he's seventeen, you'd think he'd be more mature about this." Caroline commented as the elevator made the "ding" sound to signal we reached the bottom floor.

Even before the doors opened, I could hear their laughter, and the shrieks of Tia's group. I got that nauseous feeling I've become use too, and suddenly I became incredibly nervous. But I just took a deep breath and shared a look with Caroline as the doors opened.

The boys and Tia's group where in the corner, most of the boys doubled over in laughter as most of Tia's group tried to keep straight faces. Usual scene, except Dimples was sitting next to Pest, staring at him like he was a Calvin Klein model. Bitch.

She never even talked to him before.

"Let's just get to school." Caroline said looking over at the group also. I nodded, and we got out of the elevator, we where making great progress that is until Victor, the manger of the complex, called us.

"McGerrotts!"He said behind us. I looked at Caroline and she looked back, both of us suspecting what was about to happen.

"Over here ladies." He spoke sternly. The whole lobby went silent, and Caroline groaned. We shouldn't have done it, I knew it, but we had invited some friends from America over.

We turned and went to Victor; he smiled at us, and brought out a box full of empty beer bottles.

"I don't think your parents know of your _exciting _weekend."He told us. Caroline waved a hand and shrugged.

"Oh no, neither of us slept with anyone." She told him smiling. Victor's eyes grew wide and he looked between the both of us.

"I don't think he meant that Caroline." I told her, smiling, knowing she was going to joke her way out of this.

"You are both children!" Victor said pointing a finger at Caroline and I.

"Yes, but who said children have to be virgins?" Caroline said looking at Victor confused.

"Not written in the Bible." I backed her up.

"Please, tell me you are joking." Victor told us softening his tone. Caroline and I looked at each other.

"Wish we were." We said in unison.

"Okay, obviously not my business, I'll just-"Victor stopped talking and sighed. "Forget about this."

I nodded my head at him, as he practically ran out of the lobby. Well, Victor wasn't going to talk to us, ever again.

"Wow that was impressive loves." I heard behind us, instantly I knew it was Biggz; because Biggz is the flirt in the group and most confident.

I turned around to see him standing directly behind us. He smiled at me and winked, I looked over at Caroline who just chuckled.

"I thought you where all too high to notice that." She told him, getting ready to walk around him to the door.

"No, that's me." Pest said which made Biggz chuckle and turn around, to reveal Pest pointing a finger at Caroline. I smiled and walked over to the door.

"Yeah, well, we have to go." I said opening the door for Caroline. She looked me and raised an eyebrow. Truth was I didn't want to stay around long enough to hear if Pest and Dimples were together. I just wanted to leave, go to school, and pretend none of this had happen.

"No you don't." Pest protested looking at me. I avoided his gaze and looked at Caroline, as I answered.

"I do, we have school." I answered him. Caroline looked at me for a moment trying to figure out why I wanted to leave so desperately. But eventually she just nodded, and walked over to me.

"We all have school."Moses spoke up for the first time, making us both look over at him. He had his hood up and a baseball hat underneath it. "We just don't go."

"Why?" I asked. Everyone looked at me shocked, except Pest who smiled.

"It isn't written in the Bible that we have to go." Pest replied to me, smiling knowingly.

I smiled back and looked at Caroline.

"Is this an invitation?" She asked walking away from me and the door. Caroline moved over to the group, who all the guys had stood up.

"Would you accept?" Biggz asked her, she looked at all of them, and then back at me. Oh, no I can feel her getting me into another mess. Why couldn't I have a snotty little brother like everyone else?

"It depends on the invitation." She told them. They all looked at each other and at my sister and me; finally all their gazes fell on Moses.

"Do you want to spend the day with us?" He asked out loud. Instantly, Dimples stood up and shook her head.

"Oh hell no, I'm not hanging out with you if these-"She looked at me and tried to find a word. "I don't even know what to call them."

"It isn't your choice." Tia told her and looked back at Moses.

"Do you?" Moses asked Caroline again, ignoring Dimples outburst.

"Alright." Caroline said. I swear, I almost threw her out of the door and dragged her to school. I didn't want to deal with Dimples, or any of the gangs problems, you know what I just didn't want to deal with Dimples.

I was starting thinking of ways to get my sister to come with me to school, when Pest came up to me. I looked up at him; his dark blue eyes meet my chocolate ones.

"What about you, Jane?" He asked me whispering. I sighed, knowing there was no point; I mean he was whispering for heaven sake. Whenever he whispers, I end up giving in.

"Okay."

* * *

"Bruv, you need to stop complaining." Biggz told Jerome, who was complaining about the cold. I almost told Jerome to realize he was in Britain, when Pest told him for me.

"Jerome, if you want to live in a sunny warm place move to the Hawaii man." He told Jerome, earning a few laughs, even from Jerome himself.

We were all sitting in the back alley of some shopping center. We had been here for a few hours, and even before we made it, Dimples stomped away half way here. In fact, all the girls left, except Tia, who was sitting next to Moses having a quiet deep conversation, from what I could see.

I and Caroline where sitting against the wall, laughing at the boys, occasionally though, Caroline and Biggz would have an all out flirting fest.

"So, Caroline, Jane, how old are you?" Biggz asked us, I could tell, he didn't care at all about my age.

"I'm eighteen, Jane is about to turn seventeen." She told him smiling directly at Biggz, who winked.

"Oh, so you're not fraternal twins?" Jerome asked, I smiled at him and shook my head.

"No." I answered him, he nodded.

"I thought you were, because you seem the same age, and basically look the same. Except, Caroline is dirty-blonde, and you are brunette. Plus, you're together all the time." Jerome explained looking around at the group.

"It's okay, everyone thinks the same." I told him.

"Why are you together all the time?" Tia asked suddenly, looking up from her conversation with Moses.

"We just don't really have friends…" Caroline admitted, avoiding Biggz glance.

"I'm your friend." Biggz instantly objected; Pest and I started laughing.

"Biggz, please, don't." Moses told him, smiling.

"You can hang out with my girls and me." Tia told us, we all turned to her.

"I'd rather keep Dimples from clawing Jane's eyes out." Caroline said looking at me and Tia.

"Forget Dimples, she just picked Pest as the lucky fella of the week. She'll move on in six days." Dennis said smiling at me.

Everyone chuckled and looked between Pest and I, of course I looked down and bit my lip. Before anyone could further embarrass me, Biggz stepped forward and reached a hand for Caroline. She looked at me, but I just gestured to Biggz, letting her know that she could go sit with him if she wanted, which she did; without even looking back at me. I saw it coming.

Almost as quickly a she left, Pest took a seat beside me.

"Why don't you ever talk to me?" He asked me quietly, so no one else could hear, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pest, we talk every day." I answered him.

"No, we text and talk on the phone every day. "He stated, I looked at him knowing it was true; we always texted and talked on the phone, but never in real life.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought you didn't want to talk in public…" I told him, hating how stupid I sounded.

"Jane, you kidding me love?" He asked turning his head towards me.

"No." I answered guilty.

"I might be in a gang, but that doesn't mean we can't talk in public. I do want to talk to you."He whispered honestly. I turned to look at him, knowing it was true, and although he wasn't admitting having feelings for me, at least it was something.

"You sure you're not high?" I asked him jokingly. He laughed and fixed his hat.

"Trust." He answered chuckling at me. "So, why do you like to do for fun?"

I looked at Caroline. "Cleaning up my sister's' mess."

Pest looked at my sister flirting with Biggz, and chuckled.

"That sounds like a requirement, not a hobby." He told me, I smiled and nodded.

"I don't really have fun I guess." I told him, he instantly got a cheeky smile.

"You mean when you're not drunk…" He said smiling at me and wiggled his eyebrows, I giggled. "Didn't you use to doballet?"

I looked at him. "Stalker."

He laughed and shook his head. "Caroline told Biggz."

Biggz? This is their first time talking? I mean that I know of, Caroline would tell me. I looked at Caroline and Biggz, who where just kissing.

"You didn't know?" Pest asked me, noticing my shocked expression.

"No…" I whispered looking back at him.

"It's been going on for about a week." He told me looking at them; I nodded, looking down at the floor.

I wasn't mad, I was disappointed, I told Caroline everything and I thought she told me everything. But apparently not, she's been dating one of the boys and I didn't even know.

"Do you have pictures from when you use to dance?" Pest asked, I looked up at him. Yep, I had three whole boxes of pictures. I had dance up until last year, when I gave up, because it was too stressful.

"Yes." I answered him. He looked at me, from my lips than back to my eyes.

"Can I see them?" He asked me. I hesitated before answering, he obviously just wanted to hook up, didn't really care about the pictures. I opened my mouth to tell him maybe next time, but he stopped me.

"I mean actually see them and talk." He stated, practically reading my mind. I couldn't help but smile, as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, you can see them." I told him, both of us sharing a smile. Then I remembered something and looked at him quickly.

"Aren't you with Dimples?" I asked him. Pest started laughing, thinking I was joking, but saw my serious face.

"Oh no, you're serious love?"He asked me, he's eyes widening.

"Yeah-"I was about to explain, but he shook his head feverishly.

"Nope, she's been trying but I don't want too. She's…" He looked for the right word but ended up just spitting out. "A bitch, she's a bitch."

I smiled amused. "Good to know, you hate her too."

Pest looked at me and whispered. "Of course, I hate her, but she's just jealous of you; because I want you, and not her."

I took in a deep breath and looked into Pest's eyes.

"You make it sound like I'm a prize." I whisper to him. Pest smiled and put a hand on my check, he leaned in until he's lips where right next to my ear. I shuddered and placed a hand on his.

"You're my prize." He whispered, I closed my eyes and he leaned back, kissing me cheek.

* * *

People looked at Pest, like he was crazy every time he would reject going to Ron's flat, to come spend time with me; which happened fairly often for that whole week and the months after. Every day, after I got to the complex from school or errands, I would be greeted by the boys, Tia's group, and my sister.

We'd talk for while, until Pest would look at me and nod to the elevator, gesturing for us to go. We would stand up and go to my flat, which my parents were always away at work.

Once there we'd head to my room…

* * *

"It's Saturday, and I still can't over the fact that you called your cat Hermione…" Pest commented as we entered my room, my cat meowed at him.

"I'm a proud Potterhead, nothing will ever change that. Right, Hermione?" I asked my cat, as I sat on my bed. My cat jumped up on the bed and settled herself in front of me.

Pest opened my closet and grabbed the box from the top shelf. "Still why not call the cat Sirius?"

"So, you are a Harry Potter fan!" I accused him. Pest put the box on my bed, and hid a smile.

"Of course not, love. I just read all seven books." Pest told me sitting down; I laughed and opened the box.

"My patronus is your woollen ear-flap hat." I teased as Pest wrapped his arms around my waist.

"A patronus is supposed to be an animal, and the woollen hat would be my patronus, since you gave it to me." He whispered kissing my shoulder.

I smiled; I gave him the hat after I saw him eyeing it since Monday, so I gave it to him on Wednesday. He hasn't taken it off since; he wears it with the hood of his jacket, without it. He really doesn't care if people think he looks ridiculous.

Pest and I finished looking through the pictures, the last of them. The last of all the pictures was one of last year, at my last recital. It was in black and white, me in the center of the stage, doing a perfect needle.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked me studying the picture. I sighed and put my head to my side.

"It was too much. I had to practice three times a day, then workout, rehearsals, trying to be perfect, it was too much…" I rambled; Pest turned his head to look at me.

I closed my eyes, remembering the practices, injuries, yelling from instructors, pushing myself to the limit. I felt the tears burning, I felt so unhappy. In fact, I never truly felt happy until I meet Pest. I know I'm making myself sound like a love struck rebellious teenager. But even if Pest and I still don't end up together, I'd stay thank him, I'd remember him. He showed me how to live.

But that doesn't change the fact that I spent so long not living. Filling my life with painful work for what reason? Not all dancers are like that, I was the one who went overboard.

"Have you ever felt like it was just too much?"I whispered to him, opening my eyes, looking at him.

Pest smiled lightly, and brushed away some of my tears with his thumb. "Yes, I have."

"Is that why you do drugs?" I asked him quietly, trying not to set him off. Whenever I'd ask him about why he smoked, he'd always ignore me. One time he even left without saying anything. But this time, he just sighed and put the photo on the nightstand, turning away from me.

"You shouldn't do what I do." He stated simply. "But yes, my family…"

I saw him sigh, and could tell I finally got through him; somebody finally got Pest to open up.

"They don't really care or want me. My grandma she… She loves me but she's old and weak." Pest took a shaky breath and buried his head in his hands. "Sometimes, my parents drop by, once every fucking year. You'd think they would try to be sympathetic?"

He gave an eerie laugh, and I slowly moved closer to him, being careful to not push him away, I felt a tear fall.

"They don't even give a bloody fuck that she's trying her best. They scream at her, like she's nothing! She seems so scared… Sometimes I see her shaking and holding her arms in front of herself. Just in case they hit her, but they don't. They save that for me."

I couldn't help it; I put my head on his back. Pest didn't move away, he let me stay there, as I started crying.

"My mom usually yells a few lovely insults at me. Then my dad comes, all strong and muscular, no matter how much I try to agree with whatever he yells at me. The motherfucker finds a way to say I'm disrespecting him, which usually follows a punch…."

Pest stopped talking, and let out a sob. I closed my eyes and put a hand on his back. I couldn't believe it, but I knew it was true, and no matter how much I loved him, I knew I couldn't protect him from them. That hurt most of all, that I couldn't help him.

"Then another punch, and another, and another, until I'm left begging. Then they say a few words, and leave. Everything goes back to normal, as normal as it gets for me."

Pest finishes talking and looks up. "It isn't an excuse for the smoking, I guess."

"I-" I was about to say something, when Pest stood up abruptly, and shook his head.

"Don't! Just don't!" He shouted even more tears falling; I looked at him and moved forward. "Stop! Stop Jane! Don't!"

Pest looked at me and then sighed, looking completely broken. "Don't get mixed in my fucked up shit."

I shook my head, and stood off the bed, Pest moved further away from me.

"No!" I croaked. "I don't care if you smoke or are in fucking gang-"

"Oh no! Why the fuck would you! Isn't that the exact type of boys your parents tell you to stay away from! Come on Jane! Have some bloody common sense! You can't save me! I'm too fucked up!" Pest yelled, turning around for the door of my bedroom.

I shook my life, no, he can't leave me. I quickly ran forward and grabbed his arm; Pest stopped and looked at me.

"Jane-"

"Don't leave me!" I begged him.

Pest shook his head. "Let me go…"

"I can't." I whispered as my grip on his arm tightens.

"I don't want you to get into all these gangs and drugs. I care too much about you for that." Pest admitted, moving so that he was facing me.

"If you cared, you'd stay with me." I told him looking into his eyes.

"I can't Jane." He resisted shaking his head.

"I won't get into the drugs and gangs. I promise." I hissed desperately, Pest looked down at me.

"No other guys?" He asked. The way he said it made it sound like he would kill any guy who even tried to touch me.

"No another guys." I told nodding my head. "No other girls?"

"No other girls." Pest responded, putting a hand on my face. "Rule one: Unless I tell you can come, don't follow the boys and me?"

"Why?" I asked stupidly, Pest's eyes turned stern.

"Just don't. Okay?" He asked, I nodded my head, Pest shook his head. "Say it."

"I won't follow you and the boys, unless you call me."I told him. Pest smiled and moved his head lower.

"Rule two: Don't you fucking dare go up to Ron's if I don't tell you too. I don't care if you go to the weed room or not, I don't care if you're looking for me. I don't want you to see me high and don't want you in that bloody flat. Got it?" Pest asked finally making it down to my neck.

"Yes."I whispered, moving my hands to his shoulders.

"Promise it?" He whispered, his lips right grazing my neck. I shivered and took a breath.

"I promise." I whispered; I felt Pest smile as he kissed my neck slowly.

"Rule three: If anyone asks you if you are my girlfriend, unless I'm with you. Say you aren't." He spoke this one slowly. "Promise?"

"I promise." I told him. Pest nodded and moved to kiss my earlobe.

"Rule four: Stay away from Dimples. I don't want you getting into a fight with her, especially if it's for me. Promise?" He asked looking into my eyes; he moved his hands to my lower back.

"Promise." I said. Pest smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Rule five: Don't forget that I love you." Pest moved away from my forehead, he looked into my eyes.

"I promise." I breathed out; I put a hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"I know." Pest said crashing his lips to mine, and picking me up to the bed.

* * *

Too bad the rules worked perfectly, until the day of the Attack on the Block.

* * *

**AN: I would really love it you guys reviews letting me know what you think. If I get at least five reviews, I'll upload the next chapter quicker. I felt the character's needed some background information, rather than just throwing them in your face and being like "HERE THEY ARE, HERE IS WHAT THEY ARE DOING, NOW LIKE THEM MOFO!". Not saying that's a bad thing, it's just not _my _thing. Also in fanfic's, might not follow the exact plot of the movie, because well, it is a fan fiction, so it won't be word for word exactly the same. The character's and plot will have their own twist to them, well, in better words, my twist.**

**So if you liked this, please let me know, I'll be more than happy to keep on with the story. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any character's, except Jane and Caroline.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"We are going to a teen club later…" Tia started telling me as we walked into the shopping center. "You and Caroline want to come?"

"We?" I asked her as we started looking for someplace to eat at.

"Dimples and the girls." She told me, pretending to look at a Chinese restaurant a few feet away.

I looked at Tia, Tia and I had become somewhat friends in the last eight months, but that didn't mean I was hanging out with her friends. Plus, I wasn't going to break the rules Pest made, I knew he made them for a reason; and things were going great for me to mess it up for Dimples.

"Maybe Caroline will go." I told Tia, pointing at a Subway next to the Chinese restaurant. Tia shrugged and kept quiet as we order.

But once we sat down she took a breath, and smiled at me. "Please Jane?"

I shook my head and took a bite of my sandwich. "No, sorry Tia."

Tia rolled her eyes at me and also took a bite of her sandwich.

"For having a boyfriend in a gang, you sure are protective."Tia commented, I shrugged, paying attention to other people. "Unless, Pest has order you to do certain things to stay safe."

"I'm sure Moses does the same with you." I told her.

"I'm not dating Moses." She pointed out. That is right, those two have never gone out, but they fight like a married couple.

"Why haven't you guys gotten together already?" I asked her looking down at my sandwich.

"It's a different thing dating the leader of a gang, than the pothead." Tia stated. I'm sure she wasn't meaning to make it sound like an insult, but it did. I looked at her, and tried to hide my annoyance.

Tia noticed and shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sure you didn't Tia." I snapped at her, she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't understand why Pest is the way he is." Tia told me, I looked away from her. I don't want to have this conversation with her. Pest has only told me and Moses about his parents, I know he wants it that way.

"He can't have it that bad." She mumbled, I couldn't help it, I glared at her.

"You don't know anything." I retorted, standing up from the table. Tia quickly stood up and followed me.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, don't get pissed!" Tia said from behind me, I turned to face her.

"How can't I get pissed Tia, all you ever do is criticize my relationship with Pest." I said, Tia looked down knowing it was true; ever since she found out we where together she'd insult Pest whenever I hung out with her.

"I just think you deserve better than a dumbass like Pest." She said looking me in the eyes. I shook my head at her, she didn't understand Pest, and she didn't know him.

"Fuck you." I said before turning and leaving to go to work.

* * *

"Work" was babysitting for some rich people called the Anderson's. They had twins and I took care of them three times a week, from noon to six thirty. I won't go over my day at work because it consist of diapers, screaming two year olds, and playing hide and go seek Barney styles. Don't ask what that is please.

What did happen usual that day was Pest didn't pick me up; he texted me letting me know he was with the guys at Ron's, and to _not_ go up. I instantly knew something was up, but I thought Ron had gotten a new drug or something, not that they had mugged a women and then killed an alien. But truthfully, I don't think anyone would think that.

When I got to the Block, Caroline was downstairs waiting for me. Caroline and I had a rough patch there after I found out about her and Biggz, Eventually, we went back to normal, and her and Biggz broke up. I know shocker, I and Pest have lasted eight months, and Caroline and Pest barely made it to a month.

* * *

"Hey, sis." She slurred stumbling towards me. Caroline was always the wilder one out of the two of us, so if anyone suggested going to a teen club, she'd go, and if anyone offered tequila, she'd drink it before the question ended.

"You went to the club, didn't you?" I asked her, catching her from falling down. She started laughing hysterically, and looked at me. I gasped as I saw the black eye, and pulled her up.

"Who did that?" I asked her, Caroline laughed and pointed to her cheek.

"Dimples." She said and started laughing once again. I'm going to kill Dimples.

"Come on let's get you-" I started saying.

"Hey sweet cheeks." A voice said behind me. I looked behind me to see a tall, guy dressed in all black; he was wearing a snapback and had a gun in his pants which was noticeable. Oh no, really now is when someone chooses to kill me?

"Do you know Moses?" He asked I instantly knew my answer: No; but before I could say that Caroline spoke up.

"Of course, she does! She's Pest's girlfriend dumbass…" She laughed out. I closed my eyes and took a breath, thanks sis, nice to know I have your support! I looked back at the man.

"Alright, listen, I don't want trouble. Just tell me where they are. I ain't going to hurt them." The man said giving what I thought was a smile.

I tried to see if he was saying the truth, but since he wasn't pointing the gun at me, I trusted he was right.

"They're at Ron's."I told him looking back at Caroline.

"Ron has a really bug weed room, they love going up there and just smoking like the world is on fire!" Caroline exclaimed, the man chuckled and nodded.

"Where is that?" He asked me walking to one of the elevator.

"Twelfth floor-"I started explaining, but Caroline spoke up once again.

"The door that has smoke coming from under it, and smells like disappointment."She told the man smiling.

The man started laughing as the elevator doors closed. I instantly pushed Caroline towards the other elevator. I pushed the button and glared at her; she noticed and pointed a wobbly finger at me.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"I wasn't supposed to let him know I was Pest's girlfriend!" I yelled at her, she winced and shrugged.

"Oh relax…." She said slowly as she stumbled into the elevator, which had opened up. I sighed and walked in, ready to help Caroline knock out before she made a bigger mess. Of course, I did that perfectly all on my own.

* * *

The reason why I got in the elevator was because I needed coffee for when Caroline woke up, so I was going to run to the super market to get some. Now, when the elevator doors opened and I saw Dennis walk in with his dog, Pogo, and a helmet on, I forgot all about the coffee.

"Dennis?" I asked looking down at him; he was basically jumping on the spot. He looked at me and smiled freezing.

"Oh, hey Jane." He greeted me, I kept staring at him. The boy has lost it.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked him, he turned towards me, but the elevator doors opened. It opened to the boys jumping around with weapons, getting on their motorcycles and bikes.

Shit, I just dug myself into the gang mess. Great, breaking two rules in one day, I'm just an overachiever. No seriously, Jane, you have out done yourself, round of applause for you. Maybe, if I hide in the corner of the elevator they won't see me.

I was honestly considering this option, when the Biggz spoke up, you have no idea how much love I felt for him at this moment.

"Jane?" He said as everyone turned to look at Dennis and I. Most of them looked at me surprised, except Pest, the moment he saw me his excitement for whatever they were doing, turned into rage. I knew then and there, that he had found out about the guy earlier. Pest glared at me as Biggz turned to Dennis.

Fuck you Biggz, fuck you.

"You holding her hostage for the aliens?"Biggz asked Dennis. I couldn't help myself.

"Aliens?" I blurted out, looking at Dennis and Biggz like they were crazy.

"Biggz!" They all shouted, even Pest who was taking a step forth.

"Long story…" Dennis said walking out.

"Great, I really don't want to hear it." I said waiting for the doors to close. First, I didn't want to hear of whatever acid trip they were on. Second, I really didn't want to hear Pest out right now.

But right as the doors were about to close, Pest stuck his foot between them, not allowing the doors to close. They opened to Pest staring me down and stepping inside; I didn't even have time to look for a pathetic story, when he shouted.

"Did you tell Hi-Hatz that you're my girlfriend?" He shouted as the boys turned away, trying to ignore what was happening.

"So that's his name…" I mumbled, which angered Pest more. He walked up to me until my back hit the elevator wall, at other times I wouldn't mind Pest pushing me against the wall. But right now I did.

"Pest, calm down man!" Jerome exclaimed. I could tell he was nervous Pest would do something stupid, like hit me, but I know he wouldn't, or at least I trusted him not too.

"Shut it Jerome!"Pest ordered looking behind him at Jerome, then back at me. "Well, did you or not?"

"It was Caroline-"I tried to explain but Moses shouted for Pest.

"Pest, bruv, we don't have time for this!" Moses shouted, Pest looked at him and then at me.

"Stay in your bloody flat for the rest of the night, it isn't safe out tonight." Pest basically growled at me, I rolled my eyes. This is really stupid I didn't do anything, plus are they really going to fight aliens, of all things?

"Why because of aliens?" I snapped at him, Pest held the elevator doors from closing once more. "Are you all really that stoned?"

Pest looked away from me and I could tell he was holding himself back from yelling at me until he had no voice. When Pest and I got in fights (which isn't often, we've only had three counting this one), we usually yell at each other until we have no more voice, then we don't talk for days, until we somehow end up joking around forgetting we were in a fight at all, or at least we pretend to forget. Truthfully, I just don't want to fight anymore.

"Just do what I fucking said!" He said loudly walking out of the elevator, that one hurt, but I stayed back. Even though, I was scared he was going to get himself killed or arrested, going out with damn metal and bangers, looking for _aliens_!

The boys where all looking down, trying to act as if they hadn't heard anything, except Moses who was talking to Pest quietly. For a moment there he looked up at me as Pest went away to his bike; Moses gave me a sympathetic smile and nod.

But just as the elevator was about to close once more; Dennis put his hand, stopping it once again.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Jerome moaned.

Dennis looked at me and nodded, no Dennis. Don't get me mixed up, Pest doesn't want that.

"She needs to come." Dennis said to the group, roughly pulling me out of the elevator. The whole group looked up, and then looked back at Pest, who was staring at Dennis' hands grip on my arm.

"I suggest you don't pull her like that…" Moses commented to Dennis, looking at Pest.

"Whatever, listen fam, I need someone to take care of Pogo, we can't tell anyone else in the building about the aliens. I'd love to give Pogo to her and let her go to her bloody flat, but we live on the same floor. I'm the only person with a dog, we all now Pogo never shuts his mouth from barking, my dad will hear him." Dennis explained rapidly, shaking my arm and the dog collar.

"Let go of her arm, Dennis." Pest ordered him sternly. Dennis let my arm drop immediately.

"We don't have time for this Dennis." Jerome said basically jumping in his spot.

"What are you saying man?" Moses asked hurriedly.

"Bruv's! I'm saying we need her to come to take care of Pogo!" Dennis exclaimed, I looked at him like he was insane. Pest will never allow it.

"Not going to happen." Pest said at once, Dennis sighed and pointed at him.

"You aren't her fucking owner." Dennis said. Everyone got quiet and looked at Pest. I knew Dennis saying this was a big deal; the gang never had fights within itself. I also knew, that Pest couldn't win against Dennis, and if he does, he'd come out badly bruised.

Pest got off his bike and stepped up in front of Dennis, I shook my head.

"Pest." I protested, but Pest kept looking straight at Dennis. Both of them staring each other down, I looked at Moses desperately.

"Pest, control yourself man." Moses said getting of his bike, getting ready to pull them apart if he had to.

"Dennis-"Jerome said, but Biggz interrupted him.

"Bruv, this is not the time for a fight." Biggz said, I could tell he was just as scared as I was. This was when I noticed they were all pretty reasonable, which meant they couldn't be high. It was stupid, but I actually started believing there might be something out there.

"She's coming." Dennis said, making my attention turn back to him and Pest.

"No." Pest said shaking his head, Dennis stepped up closer.

"I-I'll do it." I let out, before I could even register what I was doing. Everyone looked at me.

"Great." Jerome said already on his bike.

"Whatever." Biggz stated, obviously upset the fight didn't happen.

"Here's the leash." Dennis said pushing the leash into me hand.

"Thanks." Moses said walking away, patting Pest on the back.

"You're breaking two rules." Pest told me, I nodded my head.

"I know, better than you getting beaten up." I replied, Pest was about to respond when Moses called him again.

"You're riding with me." Pest said pointing to his bike, getting the dog and giving the dog to Dennis. "Take care of him, until we get there."

Dennis nodded his head, avoiding Pest's gaze.

* * *

I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**AN: Alright well done guys! I got all the reviews in one and half of a day! Let's make a deal? First half of the deal, if you guys want to ask me any sort of question, you can. The question can be about my inspiration for the fanfiction, the characters, personal life, on my writing, etc. It can be anything at all, and I will answer them. **

**The second half of the deal, will be the one you guys will love. For every 5-10 reviews a chapter will be uploaded, the amount of reviews can be as little as five, or as much as you guys want.**

**The next chapter is already being drafted, so you guys might want to take the deal now.**

**Finally, I finish the author note with a thank you for the support and I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own any character's, except Jane and Caroline.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When we arrived at the park, another fight broke up, one because too little kids had followed us, one of the little kids name was Gavin, the other I have no clue. The boys where trying to get into the gang by following them, and from the way the argument went, it been going on for quite long.

The second halves of the fight was about rather I should stay by the bikes and take care of Pogo, but to my surprise Jerome objected saying I could get attack all by myself. Pest agreed, and so did Moses, so they all shut their months and just went along with it.

But I can tell you, the moment I saw the crater in the earth and the boxes the aliens came out of, I was pretty sure the boys weren't high, I knew they were saying the truth. That's when I felt truly scared

* * *

I held Pogo's leash a lot tighter and tried to take breath normally, as I stared at the floor in front of us.

"Moses this is nothing like the last one, bruv!" Jerome whispered moving forward to examine it. I looked over at Moses, who was stunned looking down at the floor. If Moses doesn't know what to do than what do we do? He's supposed to be the leader, the strong one, if he isn't right now, than all hope is lost.

"Man, all I want to do right now, is go home and play FIFA…" Biggz exclaimed, as I held on tighter to Pogo's leash, now that he was trying to move around.

"Please tell me you guys have a plan!" I exlclamied, the moment Pogo started barking. They all looked at each other, until Pest replied coldly.

"No one forced you to come." He snapped, just as Pogo started jumping. I looked at Pest expecting him to apology like he's always done, but he doesn't he just keeps looking forward.

That's when the "thun" came from the monkey bars; we all turned in towards it, all our breaths quickened as Dennis raised a hand and pointed to the shadows.

"It's there!" He shouted; all of the boys got their weapons out. I couldn't see anything, but I heard it so there must be something there. I looked more carefully over the bars, and noticed the dark body of fur facing directly at me.

"Oh my god." I gasped as the body of fur fell down from the bars. I felt something leave the grasp of my hand and I looked down to see Pogo running away towards the shadow. Instinctively, I took a step forward towards the direction Pogo had run, just to have someone take hold of my hand.

I looked back to see Pest pulling me towards him, just as the other guys held Dennis back.

"Pogo! No! Come back! Pogo!" Dennis yelled as Jerome pushed back with all his force. A cold sensation rushed through my blood, as I felt my heart drop. It was my fault.

I turned my head up to Pest and shook my head.

"Let me go, the dog is my responsibility!" I yelped as I tried to push him off, which resulted in Pest pulling me even closer and take steps back so that we were with the group once more.

Dennis kept protesting until Moses held a hand up.

"Fam, do you hear that…" Moses said.

We listened but all I could hear was the sound of Pogo's whimpers, but then a blue light appeared in the middle of the darkness. Suddenly, I wasn't trying to fight Pest anymore; I hid myself in his side, not caring that I seemed like a four year old. Everyone stopped moving, as the blue light took form, the form of teeth, razor sharp teeth; teeth that could kill us in any second.

Pest fingers laced with mines, as I heard Biggz whisper. "Okay, I don't care which one of us is doing it, but this would be a really good time to give up the prank."

"This ain't no prank Biggz-"Moses said, followed by a war scream out of the thing. We all jumped back and raised their weapons higher. I looked over at Moses, who sensing I was looking at him, turned to his head towards me.

I had never seen Moses scared until that moment.

"Alright, we need a plan…" Jerome stated in a shaky voice.

"Moses?" Dennis called Moses, everyone's eyes turned towards Moses.

He looked down and closed his eyes in concentration, another scream came from the thing, and I spoke up.

"Moses!" I exclaimed and he looked up at me. "The plan…"

Yet another screamed erupted from the thing, Moses head snapped up towards it, before he looked at Pest.

"Run!" Moses ordered as we heard the thing the drop. Trust me, none of us wasted no time in turning around running towards the bikes, on the way Moses and Pest yelled to the little boys who were still there.

"Run! Aliens! Run!" They screamed as we passed by, I didn't have time to see if they listened of not, because Pest pulled me into his bike before he could.

* * *

Of course, with the boys' luck we didn't make it half way to the Block, when the police car got behind us, we all went our separate ways, to meet up in the top of the bridge.

Well, most of us made it anyway…

* * *

I watched the police men arresting Moses, while the boys started arguing over what to do next. All of their plans consisted of rescuing Moses and running away, but all I could think about where those things. They had chased us all the way here, just to disappear, because of some cops? I doubt they left, which means they are just waiting for the best moment to attack.

Of course, I was trying to figure out why they where arresting Moses in the first place. I turned around and rested my back on the bridge wall, all of the boys kept arguing, except Biggz, who was looking at me scared beyond wits.

"Why are they arresting him?"I asked him quietly, but everyone heard, and they all turned towards me.

"We mugged some chick there." Dennis told me as if it was nothing. My mouth fell open and I looked at Pest.

I should have known he did these things, he was in a gang after all, but hearing it was completely different.

"You did what?" I asked not believing it; I looked at all of them. Biggz shrugged looking guilty, as Jerome shook his head.

"The girl snitched us out." Jerome said, looking out at the scene below, I looked down also, and saw the policemen escort a young woman into the front seat, as they put Moses in the back.

"That's her, that's the snitch."Dennis growled pointing and putting his hand back quickly before they saw him. I didn't say it, but I knew would have snitched them out also. The girl was probably scared they'd kill her or something, even though I knew they wouldn't, Pest wouldn't… Well, I hoped he wouldn't.

We all sat back down, for some reason, I started doubting everything about Pest. That he even cared, or loved me. I was probably just another girl for him, that's why he made some many rules to keep me away. It was all an act and I fell for it.

I closed my eyes, knowing that if I kept thinking about it, I'd eventually end up crying. Those things where still out there.

"Those things are still out there." I stated to them, opening my eyes, they all nodded.

"There's one right there." Pest whispered pointing to the roof of a building. I looked up towards the roof, seeing the moving shadow instantly.

"They're moving towards the police van." Jerome said, as they shadows moved closer to the van. I felt like telling the policemen, who were still outside to watch out, but I knew that right now, the police where my enemy. So, when the shadows moved down on to the floor, and pounced on the police. I just closed my eyes, and sat against the wall, ignoring what was happening.

"Shit, we need to save Moses!" Pest said looking at all the boys; I noticed the fireworks he had in his bag.

"Use the bangers and distract them."I offered; Pest looked at me like I was a genius.

"Yeah, they were scared of light that first time!" Biggz practically yelled, we all shushed him, Pest took out the fireworks and handed me the lighter. I looked at the lighter unsure, but Pest looked at me, I shook my head at him; I couldn't. I already felt like Pest had been lying to me all this time, I couldn't help him practically blow up a police car.

Pest saw this, his eyes softened, and he took the hand that held the lighter.

"Don't break the last rule. You have to trust me Jane."He whispered, I looked at him, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Please."He begged, I took a breath and nodded my head.

Pest held the firework up, as I used the lighter the fire it. Sure enough, it went right under the van, the fireworks went off and we ducked.

"I'll get Moses." Dennis said getting up and taking his bike, just a minute after the van was speeding away from the smoke the fireworks left behind.

"Come on, we need to catch up to them!" Jerome said jumping up.

* * *

**AN: Question time.**

**reemer223: _What inspired you to write fan fiction's like this?_**

**Answer: The movie and the character Pest inspired me. I saw Attack the Block with my friend on TV one day, and honestly, I saw it seven times after that. I'm a big movie fan, I've taken classes for film history, so I know my movies pretty well. I remember watching the movie and doing the research, I was pretty shocked to find out the budget and how the actor's got their roles. So, I knew I was going to end up either going to Joe Cornish's house and begging him for a sequel, or writing a fan fiction about it.**

** I just didn't know on who to write the fan fiction on, so I had a "what the hell" moment and kind of just choose the guy the caught my attention most: Pest/Alex Esmail. So, I put on my big girl pants, put my book on hold, ignored my blushing, and worked on the fan fiction, after seeing and reading anything I could about the Pest/Alex. Go ahead and tease me about my obvious crush.**

**KatVONdtt: _Have you got any tips for people that is starting to write fan fiction's?_**

**Answer: Before I created this fan fiction account, I had five others, that I abandoned, each for different reasons. So before I answer this question, I'm going to warn you, fan fiction is not my strong point. But my tips would be, take all criticism as good criticism, even the really negative, disrespectful ones. Because, sadly, those sometimes have something in them that tell you what you need to better, and they force you to better yourself, because of their raw nature of just throwing it in your face. **

**Another tip is study, I know horrible tip, but just study grammar and writing format, because their actually are a lot of terms and rules that you need to know. **

**Finally, it's fan fiction, I'm one of those people that believes it's just as hard to write as anything else, probably even harder. So, don't be scare to fine your style of writing and use it in the fan fiction, because it's how you become a writer. Writing isn't an easy thing, no matter what type of writing you are doing, it's complicated. But writing is also a powerful thing, it inspires people, makes them feel alive for a while, no matter how bad things are. It's a beautiful way of expression and escape. **

**Writing is a weapon, you can hurt or help using it, but you can't know how to do either if you don't truly know how it works: Learn how to use it.  
**

**Audreyhepburnfan: What sort of stories do you like to read ?  
**

**Answer: Any stories, I don't really have a preference. I just don't like biography's, I read them and all, but I prefer ****autobiographies, because it's the story being told by the actual person, rather than someone who could be making it all up.**

**Abovethenoise: _Can you describe the relationship between Pest and Jane? And does Caroline approve with their relationship?_**

**Answer: Pest and Jane are what the other desires most. Pest desires safety and love, something Jane has and gives him everyday. Jane, unknowingly, wants someone who actually wants to be with her, her sister is only around her because, well, she's her sister. She doesn't have friends, and Pest is the only one who shows he might care enough for her. They are these two people that are just drawn to each other for reason, even they can't explain. Their relationship is of two people that can connect with each other, that might have a chance at actually finding love with each other, so they take that chance.**

**Caroline approves of it, I mean she did date the gang member first. She just feels left out a bit of Jane's life now, but that's also helping them both find out who they are, without depending on the other.**

**Alright those are all the questions so far. **

**I'm still taking questions, and you guys know what to do for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and the support.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own any character's, except Jane and Caroline.**

* * *

Chapter 3

You would think the bad luck would have ended, but it didn't, oh no. I was in for a pleasant surprise when we finally meet up with Moses and Dennis in the tunnel. They had managed to crash the car into another car, oh and was the owner of the other car mad! He was mad to the point of waving a gun in our faces.

* * *

The same guy from earlier in the day, that had asked me if I knew Moses, was pointing a gun at Moses. All the boys rushed forward instantly, I stayed a few feet back in case the guy started shooting, I guess I should start calling him his real name, Hi-Hatz.

"You are so dead, you crashed into my car!" Hi-Hatz shouted at Moses, Pest took a step forward, I almost shouted at him to step back. But I knew that he would want me to stay out of this mess.

"Hi-Hatz, it was an accident, bruv!" Moses protested as he noticed, Hi-Hatz looking behind him, straight at me. Moses turned around and saw me; he looked back at Hi-Hatz.

"I might need something for the crash." Hi-Hatz said. By now the boys had noticed he was talking about me, so Dennis moved in front of me, hiding me from Hi-Hatz view.

"We'll get you some weed if you want." Pest spat out, Hi-Hatz smiled and pointed the gun at Moses again.

"Or maybe I'll just shoot you." Hi-Hatz threatened. I closed my eyes, concentrated on breathing, but obviously when you are right in the middle of gun shooting about to break out. It's pretty hard to stay calm, especially when you can hear the growls of the aliens following us.

I looked behind me making sure there wasn't one there, there wasn't but that means they are in front, where Hi-Hatz is, this thought didn't really bother me. My attention was brought back to reality when Dennis stepped away from me, leaving me exposed. He went to Moses right and stood guard next to him.

""Trust, bruv! There's bare creatures chasing us! Some big, alien-gorilla-wolf motherfuckers! I swear!" Pest exclaimed as Hi-Hatz lowered his gun, glaring at Pest. Please shut up, please, Pest.

"Some creature fell from space and jumped Moses, so he bored it! So, now its brethren have come down in force, blood! Then Moses got shifted by the Feds, and then those things attacked the bully van and the blue foot, so we jacked the van! We're running for our lives now, cuz! Believe!" Pest rambled, Hi-Hatz looked like he didn't believe anything, I don't blame him, I didn't believe it until I saw it.

"You jack a van, crash it into my car, and then talk shit about aliens to me!" Hi-Hatz shouted, as he loaded his gun, looking like smoke could come out of his ears. Don't answer, Pest.

"The boy is in cuffs, kill any of them and the police will find out." Hi-Hatz goon told him, looking at Moses; but Hi-Hatz ignored him.

He pointed the gun at everyone in group, pointing at me. "You trying to snake me?"

Without even hesitating all the boys brought out their weapons, to which Hi-Hatz laughed at. I cringed at his laugh, feeling myself regret coming out with the boys without a weapon. If anything does happen I'm died, if Pest tried to help, he's died.

"What? You want to bring arms to me now? You want to _murk me_? You want to go to war _with me_?" Hi-Hatz asked. To which Pest, stepped up again, he was standing right in front of Hi-Hatz. He's going to get himself killed.

I took a step forward almost before I could think; Moses noticed and shook his head at me.

"Listen, cuz, we're not even lying! If we were making it up, don't you think we'd make up something a bit better than aliens?" Pest asked Hi-Hatz.

Hi-Hatz pointed his gun right at Pest head, trust me, I didn't want to speak up. But the words flew out of my mouth before I could.

"Don't!" I protested, Hi-Hatz looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"You won't miss him. You need a real man, love. One who knows how to please." Hi-Hatz said not moving his gun. Moses took hold of my arm before I could say anything else.

"Hi-Hatz, I'm not lying bruv, there's aliens out there!" Pest tried to reason once again.

"Say that word one more time…." Hi-Hatz started, moving the gun to me."And I shoot your girl."

Pest looked at me and the gun, I noticed his breath quickened, he was scared. I was cursing myself for speaking up.

"Don't do it."Pest whispered looking back at Hi-Hatz. Hi-Hatz smiled at his goon, and moved so he was right in front of me.

A screech sounded and all the boys jumped back, Hi-Hatz took the opportunity and grabbed my arm, pulling me into him, pointing the gun to my head. I fought against him but he just held tighter. All of the boys looked at me; Moses and Pest stepped forward both of them looking like they were going to kill Hi-Hatz.

But another screeched erupted closer, and Hi-Hatz spins us both around to look behind us; he probably didn't notice it but I saw the alien on the roof.

"We told you, bruv! On the roof if you don't believe me!"Pest yelled, Hi-Hatz turned us around and pointed the gun hider against my head.

"What? What's on the roof?" Hi-Hatz yelled, I'm going to die. I looked at Pest, and felt the tears in my eyes.

"One of them-" Pest started but noticed what Hi-Hatz was doing, Pest's eyes found mines.

"Say it." Hi-Hatz demanded, just as another screeched erupted. Pest looked behind us and pointed, his eyes widening, as did all of the boys.

"One of them big gorilla-wolf motherfuckers!" Pest yelled, just as I heard a thud, and I knew one of them was getting ready to attack.

"Hi-Hatz, there is something there, bruv." Hi-Hatz goon said looking back.

"Go check on it!"Hi-Hatz ordered him, his goon shook his head.

"No way, bruv-" He started protesting, but Hi-Hatz pointed the gun at him.

"Now!" He shouted, pointing it back at my head.

His goon cussed and went to check, I don't know what happened, because Hi-Hatz was facing me forward. But I heard someone crash into the lockers, as all the boys stepped back, except Pest; he moved forward looking straight at me.

I heard some screaming from behind me, from the goon, followed by a screech.

"Dennis, you have the key to your locker?" Moses yelled from behind Pest.

"Yeah!" Dennis answered moving backwards even more. That's screaming stopped and another screeched filled the air. Pest put a hand out and stepped even closer to me.

Hi-Hatz cussed, and unknowingly let go of me, turning around. I took Pest hand, and he pulled me towards him, we both ran towards where the boys where.

"Let's go!" Pest yelled, and we all rushed on hearing gun shots.

* * *

Once we made it into the locker, everyone took a moment to breath, but once it was over. Pest grabbed my arm and pulled me to the corner.

* * *

"You shouldn't have talked." He whispered to me, I nodded my head.

"I know, I couldn't help it, sorry." I whispered back looking down; Pest pulled my head up, by my chin.

"I almost lost you." He told leaning his forehead on mines.

"So did I…" I said kissing his forehead.

"Guys, we don't have time for this." Moses spoke up, Pest and I looked at him. Moses turned around to look at everyone. "The plan is to run, until we make it to the Block."

We all nodded and everyone went to their bikes, Moses grabbed my arm, before I got on Pest.

"I think it'd be better if she comes with me, that way you'll look better after yourself." Moses explained to Pest, who looked at me and then Moses. "I'll take good care of her."

Pest sighed and looked at me. "Don't get yourself killed."

Moses smiled at Pest and then at me. "I'll make sure she doesn't."

"Don't say goodbye, I'll see you soon enough." Pest told me as I was about to say goodbye.

"Be careful." I whispered as Moses pulled me to the lead of the group.

* * *

I probably should stop telling Pest to be careful**  
**

* * *

**AN: Questions-**

**Fallinginreverse22 :_What is your favourite Fanfiction story?_**

**Answer: I don't really have a favorite Fanfiction, because I haven't been on here for a while. Sorry.**

**LadyGaGa22: _What does the whole gang think of Caroline and Jane?_**

**Answer: The gang doesn't really care that much for Caroline, other than being Jane's sister, she isn't with Biggz, so they're isn't a real relationship between them and her. Sure, Pest has to sometimes talk to her, but she approves of him and Jane, so there never really is any real interaction. Plus, Caroline doesn't really try and talk to them.**

**As for Jane, well, they like Jane, but feel bad for her, because she can't really have a normal relationship with Pest. But they do care a lot for her, they don't hesitate to protect her or joke around with her, they respect her enough to ignore her fights with Pest and let them have their moments.**

** Moses especially, Pest is like Moses brother, his best friend. So he treats Jane like a sister, and helps her out in any way he can. Moses has always never wanted to have an actual girlfriend, because he is scared of the danger and risk that comes with it. But he knows Pest loves Jane, and Jane loves him, they make each other happy; so he supports them, but isn't afraid to separate them for a while, if he thinks it's the best, because sometimes they care so much they will forget about their own well being. Moses see's all of this, and has to deal with it, without letting it interfere with the gangs actual problems.**

**Avril12: _What's your Favourite book you have read?_**

**Answer: Any Harry Potter book, either those or Perks of Being a Wallflower, Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close, or Manfield Park by Jane Austen. They've all changed my life.**

**Summermathews: _When you write stories do you plan them out before you actually do the story or?_**

**Answer: I always write a prologue first before anything, then I start planning the living hell out of the story. I plan everything, specific lines, things that might happen, how I want the story to end, and if I want a sequel or not.**

**If it's a book, I do all of that, plus for every chapter I write an essay out of the most important characters point of view, about what happened in the chapter; then I try and find out how I can better (or break down) the character. After I figure that out, I go over the chapter, add parts and edit some out, until I have something I like. Then I write what I think the chapter means to the story. I also have index cards for each chapter and section in the binder I made for the story, each chapter has a section. **

**If I have to kill character's, I make a list of the character's, chapter they die, how and why they died. If I need a family tree, I do about five different drafts, but it always changes. If research is needed, it also goes in a binder.**

**I plan everything out, because I want to really understand my characters and the story.**

**IloveAlexEsmail: _I absolutely love attack the block and especially pest (Alex Esmail). Would you do an Alex Esmail love story?_**

**Answer: I thought really hard about this question and... I'm up for writing an Alex Esmail love story. As long as no one breaks the "fourth wall" as I call it, which is Alex does not find out about it. I know you guys think he won't find out, but I've done celebrity fan fictions before, and the person it was about once found out. I was so embarrassed, and the guy found out because someone tweeted about the story to him. So as long as you guys keep the story between the fans, and don't tweet him about it or anything like that. I'll do it. **

**(I just don't know where to post it.)**

**Heaven344: _What do you see yourself in the near future? Like as in would you carry on and writing stories and get reconised or? _**

**Thanks for the compliment! I'm not really talented, I just worked really hard for a long time.**

**In the future, I have two ways I can go. One is I can keep writing,something that I truly, really love. I've been recognized already, I write original stories and I put them up on this site "Wattpad", under the name SeasonOfLove, some publisher's have contacted me, but nothing big has happened yet. The last one is become a doctor, a tradition in my family.**

**I also want to get into movies, filming them and acting in them. I really love acting.**

**So, honestly, I try not to see myself in the future, because it's really risky for me right now.**

**Those are all the questions, I'm still taking questions. **

**Thank you for reading and the support, you know the rules for the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own any character's, except Jane and Caroline.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Making it to the Block turned out to be pretty simple for Moses and I, but apparently it was only for us. All the other boys had been attacked, and only three of them had made it back. Except, Biggz and Pest, we waited for them, but we were all panicking…

* * *

"Biggz isn't answering his phone!" Dennis said walking back and forth the lobby. I was sitting against a wall, with my head in my hands, trying not to think. He could be dead… No! Don't think that Jane! Think of something else… What else is there to think of!

I put my head up and wiped away some tears with my hand.

"He'll make it, don't worry…" Jerome told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to answer but my throat closed up, and more tears filled my eyes. I shook my head and looked at Moses who was by the door.

We stayed in silence for a few moments, until Moses suddenly shouted. "Bruv's it's Pest!"

I had to stop myself from screaming of joy. Dennis ran to the door and I went to get up but Jerome stopped me, I looked up at him.

"Just in case, stay back." He told me running towards Dennis and Moses. They pulled the door opened and screamed for Pest to hurry up, I stood up and listened to their shouts, there was something chasing him.

I backed against the wall, and closed my eyes. Make it Pest, please, make it, I can't lose you.

"Come on man!" Moses shouted louder, and I heard someone being dragged in. I opened my eyes to see the Jerome and Dennis closing the door, as Moses pulled Pest back.

Something hit the door and Dennis and Jerome took a step back, it was quiet after, and I took a few steps forward. But before I could even reach them, the door window on the bottom half of the door shattered, and one of the alien broke through, biting Pest's leg.

We all screamed and I ran forward towards the boys, as the alien dragged Pest down to the floor. The boys rushed forward and started pulling at Pest, who was screaming in agony. I fell down next to Moses and helped him pull Pest, but his leg was already bleeding.

"Kill it!" I screamed in terror, Pest looked up at me, and looked as if he just noticed I was there.

"Kill it bruv!" Dennis yelled as he lost grip of Pest arm, falling back with Jerome. Now it was only Moses and I trying to save Pest, we were dragged forward, and we lost grip.

"NO! PEST!" The scream shattered through the air, a last attempt to help him.

That was when Pest reacts and quickly reached back, grabbing his metal bat, and hit the alien in the head over and over, it stopped dragging him. The boys moved forward before I did, and grabbed Pest again, this time right when the alien stopped biting him. They pulled him back, as he kept screaming in agony.

The passed me, and Jerome left Pest grabbing my arm.

"To the elevator!"He said exhausted as he pulled me along, the boys were already in the elevator trying to help Pest. Jerome looked at me and noticed that I was still a crying mess. He squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Told you he'd make it." He told me, stopping around the corner of the elevator. I took a shaky breath, and wiped away some tears.

"Barely." I whispered. Jerome looked at me and nodded to the elevator.

I tried not to look scared at what I would see in there.

* * *

Pest was lying on the floor, with Dennis and Moses on either side of him, not sure what to do. We had stopped the elevator on a random floor, Jerome sitting in a corner controlling the elevator buttons. I was sitting down behind Pest, with his head in my lap, I played with his hat, as he looked at a random spot in the wall.

"You feeling okay?" Dennis asked Pest. Pest eyes shot to Dennis and he rolled them.

"Oh yeah, just peachy, I was thinking about going to get some Chinese food." Pest answered sarcastically. I smiled down at him, and held his hand.

"Good to know, you're still your charming self." Moses grumbled sitting down against the wall.

"What do we do?" Jerome moaned, Pest looked up at me and made a kissy face. I chuckled and leaned down, pressing my lips to his, then said against Pest lips.

"We need to stop the bleeding…" I opened my eyes, to see him sigh.

"Well, it hurt?" He asked me, I smirked.

"Not as bad as almost having your leg bitten off." I answered; Pest smiled and kissed me again.

"So, what do we have to do?"Moses asked me, I looked at him. I wasn't a nurse; I couldn't possibly know what to do. But I knew if Pest bleeds anymore, he'll lose his legs.

"I don't know, we need a nurse." I answered honestly. Everyone in the elevator groan, Jerome looked at the floor once again; Dennis stood up and started pacing, avoiding Pest's leg. Moses sat back against the wall, and played with his hands.

"If we don't stop the bleeding…" Moses stated and looked at me, I felt the tears in my eyes, before I could answer; Pest did.

"I die."He stated squeezing my hand; all the boys looked at each other.

"The snitch."Dennis said.

"Really? Can we get over that chick and think about my leg!" Pest groaned putting a hand on his eyes.

"No, the snitch is a nurse; it said it on her card."Jerome continued standing up and pressing a button.

"Really?" I asked, as Moses helped me pull Pest up.

"Yeah, we'll just need to convince her and hope she's home." Dennis stated. Moses and I looked at each other.

"Worth a shot." Moses told me, I nodded.

* * *

Either she helped us or Pest died…

* * *

**AN: Le Questions-**

**Leeevans: _Do you think Biggz still got feelings for Caroline?_**

**Answer: Uh, time will tell my dear one. Maybe no, maybe yes, who knows! But I think the real question here is: Does Caroline still have feelings for Biggz? I mean, "we" don't know what happened between them yet! - That was a huge clue. Keep it secret, keep it safe. (Who can tell me where that "keep it secret, keep it safe" reference is from? If you know it... You win cool points in my mind.)**

**ForeverisoverRr: _In the film what was your first reaction when the gang mugged Sam?_****Answer: Story time! Well, the first time I saw the movie my friend had picked it on the TV, so I didn't really want to watch it. Since, the first thing that happens in the movie is Sam getting mugged, my reaction went something like...**

**Le Reaction:"_Aww, well isn't this just awesome, Anet got me stuck watching some dumb ass movies about bitches getting mugged! This is the worst character introduction I've ever seen in a movie! Oh yeah, let me just make them mug a chick right off that bat, because that's going to make me love these characters! Man, you know what I love! When Iron Man mugged that chick! Oh wait! That never happened! Because we love Iron Man, cause he if nice, funny, and saves people from getting mugged! Dude, there is like one white kid only! That's discrimination against us! Plus, who let's the white kid into the gang! This is like Step Up, Channing Tatum was the only white person in the gang, hell he was the only white kid in whole neighborhood, but hey, he got in because he could dance! What does this kid have! A cool hat? Really? Oh yeah, I'll just let him in my gang because I like his hat!... Okay, I'm not really being fair with this movie. You have to be open minded Amanda! Plus, they're kind of cute... and you have the same hat."_**

**So, I stayed the rest of the movie, and I loved it. Don't worry, I hate my inner commentary about the film in it's first few minutes as much as you do right now.**

**Jlsfan2: _Who is your least favourite character in attack the block?_**

**Answer: The aliens. (Troll Face)**

**SkullySkull: _How long does it take you to plan and write a story?_**

**Answer: Two months to three years; depends on the story and feedback.**

**Zooolander: _Have you ever written poetry before?_  
**

**Answer: I have and it was... horrible. Poetry is not, at all, my strong point; I can figure it out and things like that, but I can't write it.**

**Those are the questions for today.**

**Oh, who is excited for Wednesday! Alex's birthday! I'm not, fuck off Wednesday, making it harder for him not to be considered a molester, if he even talks to me. It sucks being fourteen.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and you guys know the rest, ask whatever you want, and remember the rule.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own any character's, except Jane and Caroline.**

* * *

Chapter 5

When I saw her at her door, I instantly knew she was going to put up a fight, the moment she saw us she hurried into the flat. But Moses stopped her from closing the door, I didn't like forcing myself into someone's flat, but Pest was really badly injured. Sometimes it surprises me the things I do for him…

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my bloody flat!" The women screamed coming out of her bedroom, with a lamp raised up. I had just settled Pest into the couch, so I was still standing up when she walked out, she looked start at me and lowered the lamp.

The boys looked at her and made unsympathetic sounds, and turned around to argue about the situation.

"I said get out!" The women yelled again, everyone looked at her again, but she had returned her gaze to me. "Did they mug you too?"

I almost rolled my eyes, but I knew I had to convince her to help Pest, so I shook my head.

"You're part of the gang?" She asked taking a step back.

"No." I answered.

"Then what are you doing with them?" She asked putting her hands in the air, right when I was about to answer Moses spoke up.

"Snitch, calm down, this isn't about you anymore." Moses told her, going around the couch to look at Pest's leg. The moment he moved Sam raised her lamp up, I held a hand up.

"Come anywhere near me, and I swear I will scream this fucking block down!" She yelled, I walked up to her.

"There are worse things out there to be scared of than us, tonight! Trust it!" Jerome said.

"We need your help." I told her, she looked at me and then the boys.

"We?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I, I need your help." I told her, she looked at me.

"Do you two know each other?" Pest asked from the couch, Sam and I nodded our heads.

"Before I was a nurse, I was a dancing instructor. "Sam explained, Pest understood right away, but none of the others did.

"So if you taught her how to dance, than why aren't you two hugging or surprised to see each other?" Jerome asked looking up from his phone.

"We knew the other lived here. You would think it'd be like that, but not when one of us gives up and leaves." Sam stated looking straight at me, I glared at her. We both gave up.

"I wasn't the first one to give up." I remarked, Sam rolled her eyes and put the lamp on the table.

"Whatever Jane…" She said straightening up. "Going to tell me what are you doing hang out with gang members?"

I sighed and sat down next to the couch where Pest was at. "He's my boyfriend."

Sam mouth fell and she looked at Pest. "B-but you aren't part of the gang…"

"I wouldn't let her do that." Pest mumbled looking down at his legs.

Sam noticed his leg for the first time and moved forward to take a closer look. I noticed she cringed, that isn't good.

"Help him." I whispered too her, she looked at me conflicted.

"Help me, then! I need this leg. I need it to be able to run away from them things!"Pest begged her, looking at both of us. Sam eyes got hard and she glared at him.

"You think I'm going to help you? After you attacked me and robbed me, and then set those dogs on the police?" She accused him, I groaned.

"Yes to the first two, no to the last one." Dennis said.

"Dogs?" Pest exploded, snapping our attention back to him."What kind of dogs? Dogs with no eyes? Dogs the size of gorillas? You think them things are dogs? Go out there and try feeding them some Pedigree Chum! They're_ aliens_, love!"

"Whatever the fuck they are, they're not fucking aliens!"Sam protested, Dennis rolled his eyes.

"Man you swear too much." Dennis told her, Pest nodded his head.

"You've got a potty mouth…" Pest commented pointing a finger at Sam.

"Look, whatever they are, they're inside the Block now. They're after everyone. " Jerome told Sam, she finally sighed.

"Yeah. We're on the same side, man. Get it?" Dennis said, Sam shook her head.

"Just help him." I groaned, she looked at me and shook her head.

"No! Why'd you leave? How did you come to this? You were doing so well! To end up like this!" Sam shouted, all the boys looked at me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pest close his eyes and shook his head at himself.

"I'm not the one that left first; you left to go with that stupid gambler from America! Now, would you just shut up and help him!" I snapped at her, I could tell Moses and Dennis where holding back from "ohing".

Sam looked at Pest, and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"You must really care." She mumbled but we all acted like we hadn't heard.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this is short, it was like three pages on Microsoft. Anyway questions-**

**Meninblack: _Have you got a favourite quote from attack the block?_**

**Answer: I don't have one, I have three! I use these whenever I can.**

**"You'll be better off calling ghost busters, love."- Dude, I used this one at one of the football game for my school, we where losing (and ended up losing, we actually needed the ghost busters after all). Well, from the start we bombed that game, but my friends you know have "school spirit", insisted that we would win. So I just said this line, Anet understood where it came from and shook her head, everyone else chuckled. I felt like bad ass.  
**

**"This is too much madness for one text!"- Okay, I'm a smart cookie for this one. In history, our teacher liked to do little games, if we won, we got Skittles (pshh, I could just walk to Walgreen's after school!). Anyway, one of the games was whoever made a list with all the war's that America has been involved in. I was doing it (there where a lot), and just got the idea and mumbled "This is too much madness for one list". My teacher heard and felt like it was the most amazing thing he heard, and started a speech about the wars. He had no idea. I say all the time, when I get a text I like... It's a pretty good line.**

**"You got a potty mouth, man."- I have a challenge for you, whenever someone says any kind of bad word, say this line. You'll be surprise how much you'll use it. It became really useful, when the Heat won the championships, my house slipped a shit.**

**Maroon5fan: _What type of music do you like?_**

**Answer_: _My music taste is all over, I don't really like a type music. If a song has amazing lyrics and a melody that is enchanting, I love it. Songs like: In My Veins by Andrew Belle (I love this dude), Comes and Goes (In Waves) by Greg Laswell, and For Blue Skies by Strays No Sleep.**

**But I also love my dance songs, Good Time by Owl City, Kids by Sleigh Bells, and New Day by Alicia Keys.**

**I don't have a taste, it's all over, I have electronic music that I like (seriously, have you heard Do I See Color by Adventure Club?), and soft songs. I'm all over the place.**

**Madisonkelly: _Whats your strongest and weakness's writing stories?_**

**Answer: Strong- Characters, they are to me the most important part of a story. Anything that has to do with inner thoughts, emotions, struggles, feelings, etc. The sensitive part of writing is the strongest for me.**

**Weakness- Details and Sensory Words- My stories are usually focus on the story of the person, and what they are going through. So I forget (or ignore), explaining the surroundings and what they are wearing. If a chair did a weird nose, I'm not going to write it, because how the hell does that help you understand the character. But most writers do write it, as a way of showing they can make the story more realistic, but of course, I don't care about the damn chair making a noise! **

**It frustrates me, because I want to write a good story. Plus, sometimes people focus to much on details, and you have no idea what the character is feeling.**

**I just think that what makes a story realistic is if you can understand the situation and the people that are going through it (characters). Not if you can picture everything perfectly, it helps, but as a reader I never really cared for it. So as a writer, I guess, I kept that trait from reading.**

**Dansmithfan: _What kind of stories do you like to write?_**

**Answer: Historical Fiction. **

**Shocker, no one ever says that one, I know. **

**I also like Romance, but not Teen Fiction type Romance, nor erotic Romance. I like writing a good Romance, that shows them falling in love, and how they actually better each other. **

**But Historical Fiction, is my writing husband. I love that genre so much.**

**Italianogirl: _Apart from writing stories what else do you like to do?_**

**Answer: Archery (who has figured out I'm weird?), theater, and hanging out with my friends. **

**frankie: _Do you think that Biggz and Caroline will actually end up together again?_**

**Answer: Sweetheart, I'm the writer, I know what's going to happen. So I'll give you a nerdy clue, if you can answer this question, then you know the answer: "Was Dolores Umbridge a pain in Harry ass?"**

**Well, y'all know what to do, this a routine after all.**


	7. AN Calm down story will be continued

**AN: Hi, guys I just wanted to let you know that the story will be updated either Monday or Tuesday.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated, it's just I've manage to get myself checked into the hospital.**

**So, I have half the chapter written and the other half not. I will do that when I'm released tomorrow.**

**Thank you for the reviews and questions, and sorry for the delay.**


End file.
